My World
by lexopedia
Summary: Ashley's head turned and watched the leaving blonde through her window. The brunette shooked her head and walked to her bed, burying her head into her pillow. That girl was the most annoying person in the world. And unsurprisingly, she was falling for her


_**So this is the one with the most hits. I know I didn't wait long to tally up the few votes but I was in the mood to write. I'll actually do all three cause I think they're really good ideas but I'm going to start with this one.**_

_**Ages, cause this is asked a lot goes by this; Ashley 19, Spencer 17, Glen 19, Aiden 20 (yeah he's going to be old), Chelsea 18, Clay 19, Madison 19, Shawn 20, Kyla 18, Carmen 20.**_

_**Oh and by the way, Kyla isn't going to be related to Ashley, just for a heads up. The story is going to take place in Ohio so Ashley is like the teenage small town fuck up, you know? Like everybody there knows of her and stuff.**_

_**Uh, I think that's all you really need to know. Rest will be explained in the story.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy :]**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Impossibly Impossible**_

_**--**_

_Ashley rubbed her hands together after she had knocked on the last stop that she had on her piece of paper. Looking for a place to stay was the hardest thing Ashley could keep up. The brunette was always kicked out on her ass for not being able to keep up with rent. The one's she had visited earlier had saw her face on the news once or more times and basically told her 'hell no' politely. It's not like she ever did anything that bad; stole a few cars, was caught up in some gang shit that she knew absolutely nothing about, beat more then a few people up and hit a cop, but people have done worse. _

_Biting softly down on her lip, she heard the footsteps of somebody muffled behind the door, knowing the woman was making her way to her. Or at least it sounded like a woman when she had called the day before._

_The door was slowly opened and if the lady wasn't as old as she was, she would've thought she was doing it to creep her out because the creaking was loud and the slower she opened it, the louder it was. The woman behind the door that Ashley only knew as Mrs. Peters wasn't all that old. Looking to be somewhere in her sixties, had short cropped grey hair, dressed up in a yellow nightgown. The most outstanding feature about her was her eyes, a dark and deep blue color that Ashley could only describe as gorgeous. It's not like she was going to hit on the old woman, but she looked like she was probably good looking back in her day._

"_You must be Ashley," she said with a greeting smile, her voice as warm and friendly as it was made the brunette smile back slightly. The day hadn't been anything near her day and she hadn't smiled in about a week, but guess it's right when they say smiling is contagious. Or was that laughing?"That's me. Which probably makes you Mrs. Peter," she said as she crossed her arms, keeping the smile on her face._

"_Oh no," she said putting her hand up. "There's two things wrong with what you called me. One is that's Ms. Peters and the second is you will never call me either of those names. It's Tina," she said._

_The brunette nodded before being polite and sticking her hand out for the older lady. "Nice to meet you, Tina," she said her smile now polite instead of genuine. _

_Instead of a simple handshake, the older woman had hugged Ashley which wasn't returned because the brunette wasn't anything near a hugger. She actually didn't like being touched much but since this lady might give her a place to stay, she kept her mouth shut and just cleared her throat. "So, where's the room?" she asked curiously as she peered into the house. _

_Tina's house was huge; two stories including a basement, nice wood built, out a little away from the town, and she lived by herself so Ashley's initial thoughts were that she was going to be rooming inside with Ms. Peter's. Yeah, she was wrong._

"_Oh no dear, not in here. Oh, honey let me get my shoes and I'll show you where you'll stay if you want," Tina said before turning around and putting some flip flops on._

_The two girls walked out around the house to a small, what looked like a cabin. They approached it and Tina stuck her hand into her pocket and took the keys out to unlock the door while Ashley mentally checked stuff off in her head. Knowing that she has privacy and security made this sort of an easy choice. It was going to be sort of a pain to drive back and forth from town to there, but if the price was as much as Ms. Peter's promised then Ashley wouldn't mind it. It was fairly cheap. _

_The door was opened and the older woman turned to the teenager next to her. "Go on and have a look-see," she told Ashley with yet another warm smile that the brunette found herself automatically smiling back at her before she stepped into the room. _

_It wasn't exactly tiny, but it wasn't all that big. It was basically a big bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom. Reminded her somewhat of the pool house Ryan stayed in on the OC. It was nice and the more Ashley looked into it, the more she could pictures herself in there. All of her stuff was in her Jeep at the moment and it wasn't that much. A few garbage bags full of clothes, a box with a DVD player and the many DVD's she had gotten from Theft Stores and such, a small TV (though there was a nice size one in there so she could just put that off to the side), and a box full of shoes. Much to the brunette's delight, there were dressers, a bed, and stuff that she didn't own already in the room. There was even a phone and a computer in there which made turning to the older woman and taking out an advance on the month's rent out of her pocket a lot easier. "I'll take it," she said, her smile genuine and warm as she counted the hundreds she had in her hand. "Here's four hundred for two months, right?" she asked Ms. Peter's, hoping that it wasn't old lady smiled and took the money. "It's yours," she said and took the money, not even bothering to count it to make sure she wasn't giving her enough. "And hon, don't hesitate to tell me if you need help with rent on a month. Okay, darling?" _

_Ashley hated being called names like honey, darling, or sweetheart but she was in too good of a mood to care. "My stuff is my Jeep right now so can I just settle in?" she asked, biting her lip._

"_Of course honey, this out here is all yours," Ms. Peter's began to leave before she stopped. "Oh, and that phone there has a different line then this one and the computer and cable work just fine, honey, so use it. My son use to live in here, he built it actually but he moved to California a few years ago," she told her. _

_Ashley nodded. "Thanks for letting me know.""Need any help with your stuff?"_

"_Oh no, it's not a lot trust me. I'm fine," the brunette told her before walked over to her Jeep._

"_If you insist," the older lady began walking again before she stopped. "If you need to bring the car around, don't hesitate to, sweetheart," she said and have Ashley one last smile before she walked back to her house, entering through the back way._

_--_

_After thirty minutes, all of her stuff was inside the small cabin and she was settling in. She wasn't much on organization so she basically just threw her stuff into the drawers and kept her shoes in the boxes. After only an hour since she had paid for the house, she was basically moved in completely. _

_Glancing down at her watch, the brunette muttered a bunch of curses before she grabbed a raggy old shirt, an old pair of pants, and a dirty baseball cap, quickly putting all of that on before grabbing a backpack that kept stuff she took everywhere in it and heading towards her Jeep. It was basically right outside the cabin cause her old TV might've been small, but it was heavy. She made sure she locked the cabin door and then was in the Jeep, off to the local Theft Store._

_--_

_She got there quicker then she had expected, though after she got off the unfamiliar street that her new residence was on, she knew where everything was. Guess that helped when you lived in a small town for your whole life. Arlington Heights, Ohio was tiny. The population was less then a thousand so unfortunately, everybody basically knew everybody. Or least knew of. Except Ashley, everybody knew that she existed but she didn't know so many people who lived in her town, people thought she was anti social, which in a way she was. People had so many thoughts in there head about the young brunette, but most of them wrong. _

_She found a parking space that was closest to the store before she jumped out of the car, adjusting her cap before she made her way to the owner of the store who by now knew her by name. _

"_Davies, we got a newbie on the back who doesn't know what she's doing. Help her out, will ya?" Val asked Ashley while she set up the store. It was early, 8-ish maybe and the store opened at 9 so she was trying to set up. In the small town, the Theft store gained a lot of interest. Ashley guessed people just loved using used stuff but in a way Ashley wasn't complaining. She got her MP3 player, all of her CD's and DVD's from people who didn't want it anymore for a cheap price. She just would never buy clothes, that was just weird._

"_Guess so," she muttered and turned to walk to the back where all the stuff that was there for too long was. They never threw it out, they stored it since the store was big. Plus, everything was usually sold or took home after a matter of time so there was never a lot in there. It was just easy to mess up the organization of Val since it was pretty complicated. _

_The brunette got to the room with all the old stuff in it and was met with a backside of blonde who was on her tippy toes to try to put something in a box that was up on a shelf to high for her to reach. "You know, there's a stool right over there," Ashley said as she walked over to get it, picking it up and setting next to the blonde who looked at off guard._

"_Um… sorry… I didn't know," the girl stuttered out nervously and the brunette shook her head. "Thanks," she added in quietly as she stepped onto the stool and then easily dropped the object that she had in her hands into the box._

_Ashley merely nodded as she grabbed a garbage bag full of other things to sort and just got started to sort. _

"_I'm Spencer," the blonde's nervous voice filled the room again and Ashley glanced her way before looking back at the smelly clothes she was folding. The smell in that room was horrible. __People should at least wash the clothes before they give it in. _"This is the part where you say your name," the nervousness was out of the girl's voice now and when Ashley glanced back at the girl, she was working quite diligently, though her face was turned towards her. "Ashley," she said and folded up a pair of green sweatpants, throwing it into a pile. She always sorted stuff before putting them into boxes, it was just was faster. It looked like the other girl's way of work was different since whenever she took something out of her bag, she put it up right then and there.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" the blonde girl asked and when Ashley said no reply back, she had gotten the point. They worked in silence for about five more minutes when Spencer decided to talk again, "You work here or community hours?" she asked as she threw a pair of badly stained pants to the side. Val had specifically told her if anything look really bad, just throw it away. Most of the things did but that was just disgusting.

"Community," Ashley said after a little bit. "Done with your questions now?" she asked, her voice not mean, but not all that nice either.

"Actually, no. You look familiar," Spencer said as she looked at Ashley, stopping her work all together to study the other girl's face. It was gorgeous. The way her hair was so curly and fit her face so nicely. The color of her skin really brought out her dark chocolate colored eyes, she was beautiful even dressed in the rags she was wearing. Plus, Spencer gave her kudos, she wasn't wearing all that much make up and still looked that way. The blonde couldn't stand herself without the stuff.

"Probably on the news," Ashley mumbled but loud enough for Spencer to hear. She was done sorting the one bag of clothes out and was grabbing all the pairs of pants she had but stopped for a second to look at Spencer in the eyes. "Name is Ashley Davies, now will you leave me alone?" she snapped. Everybody seemed to know her or think she looked familiar and it got on her nerves. She just wanted to get on with life and try to make it out of the hole she was stuck in but everybody, especially the adults, keeps shaking their head at her and she hates it. Just cause she made a few, okay a lot, of mistakes doesn't mean she really wanted to make those mistakes. The cars she stole were usually to live in for a few days when she was kicked out of the place she was living in. She had the full intention to bring it back after she was done.

Spencer bit her lip at the other girl's harshness but after that knew who she was. When she was a freshmen at Arlington Heights High School, Ashley was a junior and their were quite a lot of rumors going around about the young girl. She was gay, she lived on the streets, she slept around with everyone, she killed her parents and buried them somewhere, she was a psychopath; stuff like that, though from the outside she didn't look like that. She just looked like a normal person trying to get through high school, though before the blonde even had the chance to introduce herself, the brunette had dropped out and she hadn't seen her since. If you didn't count the news. But she refused to believe that she was a bad person, even with everyone in their small town hating on the poor girl, she refused to believe it back then, and still now, she did.

The blonde cleared her throat but didn't say a word after that. It took a lot cause she had loads of questions for the troubled brunette but she kept her mouth shut for the whole hour the two shared back there.

--

After the annoying blonde girl had left, Ashley worked in the back alone and she got most of it done but she was tired and clocked out. She had spent five hours in that dumpster and she was tired as hell. She slowly walked her way to her beat up Jeep, but she loved that Jeep. It was 1965 Chrysler Jeep Cherokee, and it was a faded brown color but it had lasted her for the last four years so she wasn't complaining. She use to take it her best friend's house to have him fix it up and she'd pretend to help but the two extremely faded apart and she had feeling that the engine wasn't going to last long. Which definitely mean she could do three things. Go to Aiden's house and ask him to fix it up, go to a mechanic and pay him to fix it up, or just act like nothing's happening. She votes for the last one.

She hopped into her Jeep and drove away from the Thrift Store, feeling entirely beat down and she was more then ready to go home. She got to the new place she called home and parked in front of Ms. Peter's house before getting out. She saw the older lady in the rocking chair out on her porch and waved at her with a small smile as she got out of the her Jeep. Ms. Peter's waved back with a warm smile that made Ashley feel a little better. She then made her way around to the place she stayed in and put the key into the door to unlock it. When she got inside, she went straight for the bed and closed her eyes, not knowing how long she was going to be out but she didn't really care.

--------

**Note:Not as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to see the reaction I got to it so chapter will be more then likely revolved around Spencer and get to know her situation and stuff.**

**Just leave me reviews. I love them :]**


End file.
